Vince (Video Game)
Vince is one of the six protagonists of the Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days and determinately a returning character in Season Two. He has his own personal story. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Nothing is known about Vince's life prior to the outbreak, except that he was convicted of shooting an unarmed man in Macon in order to protect his brother. He flees the scene, and can either choose to hide the weapon or keep it. Regardless of the choice made Vince is caught and convicted, and taken aboard a bus to serve his sentence in prison. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Day 2" Vince's story starts a day after the outbreak, a point where most of the world's population remains ignorant of the outbreak, and the story follows his arrest and his adjustment to the outbreak along with his fellow inmates. He is being transported to a prison in a prison bus, chained to two other prisoners; a rapist named Danny and a white collar criminal named Justin. Danny and Justin pass the time by pulling the connected foot chains to agitate each other and bicker over it. Vince chooses to either let them keep fighting or make them stop. As they settle down and start talking, the question of how Vince ended up in prison is brought up. Vince chooses whether to tell them or not. The three continue to chat until a verbal dispute between two prisoners, Jerry and Marcus, across from them breaks into a physical altercation. The trio watch in shock as Marcus garrotes his handcuffs around Jerry's neck to strangle him to death. The two police guards stay behind their gate and Danny wants to help; Justin disagrees. Vince chooses who to side with. If Vince chooses to side with Danny, then the latter will try to get over to prisoners; sadly, the chain will be too short to reach forward. One of the guards, Clyde, takes action and opens the gate to point his gun at Marcus. After asking him to stop several times, Clyde shoots and blows off his head. Vince is shocked, and even Clyde is stunned at his own actions. Danny gets mad at him for not calling someone to help and they begin to get into an argument, which is cut short as Jerry reanimates as a walker and bites Clyde on the neck; killing him. The walker heads toward Vince, Justin and Danny and they ask the other guard, Bennett, behind the gate for help. Instead, he panics and flees the bus. The three work together to reach down so Vince can grab Clyde's gun and shoot Jerry. They search for the keys to free themselves, but realize it's more than likely to be left up front. Danny attracts the attention of another zombie, but it is unable to attack them as the front gate between the back seats and the driver's seat separates them. Vince can try to shoot off the chain attaching them together, but to no avail. A dilemma is reached when Vince has to decide whether to shoot Justin's or Danny's ankle locks so they can get out of the connecting chains. Depending on the choice, Vince will shoot twice at the ankle locks of either Justin or Danny and leave the person to die while he gets off the bus with the other person. In-Game Decision Vince is given the choice to shoot off the connecting chain to free himself and his friends. When that doesn't work, Vince has to shoot either Justin's or Danny's ankle lock to free them, though it comes at a cost of one person's life. Shoot Danny's foot: Vince shoots Danny in the ankle twice and severs his foot in the process. Vince and Justin escape while Danny is left for the dead, he is then most likely eaten alive by zombies outside the bus. Shoot Justin's foot: Vince shoots Justin in the ankle twice and severs his foot in the process. Vince and Danny escape while Justin is left for the dead, he is then most likely eaten alive by zombies outside the bus. "Day 400" Near Gil's Pitstop, Vince joins with Bonnie, Russell, Wyatt, Shel, and Becca to set up a campsite. They are approached by Tavia with an offer to join a survivors' community. Vince's choice in either going with Tavia or to stay in the group's campsite depends on the choices he made on Day 2 of his story. If Vince chooses to shoot Danny's foot, then he will accept Tavia's offer. If Vince chooses to shoot Justin's foot, then he will reject Tavia's offer. In-Game Decision Vince accepts Tavia's offer ''(Unknown): If Vince joins Tavia's community, he reappears in "In Harm's Way" of Season 2. '''Vince stays at the camp ''(Unknown)': If Vince declines Tavia's offer and stays at the camp, he will not appear, leaving his status unknown. Season 2 "In Harm's Way" Vince appears in this episode only if he accepted Tavia's offer. He is a now a member of Carver's Group and is seen arguing with Tavia about smoking. He then walks off and tells her that he is going to tell Carver that she broke the rules. After the herd of walkers attacked Howe's Hardware, Vince's status is unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Vince has killed: *A Macon resident ''(Pre-Apocalypse) *Jerry (Zombified) *Justin (Caused, Alive, Determinant) *Danny (Caused, Alive, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies Non-Canon Deaths If Vince fails to do certain tasks, it is possible for him to die. These deaths are considered non-canon and will result in a game over. Vince will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Vince can die. VinceDeath1.png|Bitten in the neck by an undead Jerry. 400 Days Jerry Bites .png|Bitten in the neck by an undead Jerry. VinceStoryDeath.png|About to be devoured by a swarm of walker(s). Relationships Danny is on friendly terms with Vince. On the bus ride to the prison, Danny suggests he, Vince and Justin start a business one day after they've finished their crime sentences. If Justin's foot is shot off, Vince and Danny will leave the bus together. Based on this choice, a determinant epilogue dialogue has Vince talking about sticking by Danny till the end and is resistant to the idea of leaving to join Tavia's group, showing how loyal they were to each other and also may imply that he was his closest friend in the post-apocalyptic world. Justin Justin is on friendly terms with Vince. On the bus ride to the prison, it is Justin's piqued interest in Vince's unknown crime that leads to discussion about what he was convicted of. If Danny's foot is shot off, Vince and Justin will leave the bus together. Based on this choice, a determinant epilogue dialogue has Vince talking about how Justin abandoned him during their travels to seek out a similar survivor's group like the one Tavia proposes. From this experience, Vince is more open-minded to the possibility of going with Tavia which implies he might have forgiven Justin for this act. Wyatt Wyatt seems to have a good relationship with Vince and seems to view him as a leader, or at least a reliable friend who did the bulk of the watch duty. This is shown when he says that Vince saved his life after he was abandoned by Eddie in Wyatt's Story. Russell Russell seems to have a good relationship with Vince and seems to view him as the leader of their group, or at least a reliable friend who did the bulk of the watch duty. This is shown when Russell tells Vince to deal with Tavia when she approaches them. Bonnie Bonnie seems to have a good relationship with Vince and seems to view him as the leader of their group, or at least a reliable friend who did the bulk of the watch duty. When Becca insults Bonnie over her decisions, Vince disarms her, showing that he cared for Bonnie. Shel Shel seems to have a good relationship with Vince and seems to view him as the leader of their group, or at least a reliable friend who did the bulk of the watch duty. Shel is shown to obey and respect Vince, as seen when she agrees to accompany Vince and the others to Tavia's community. Becca Becca seems to have a good relationship with Vince and seems to view him as the leader of their group, or at least a reliable friend who did the bulk of the watch duty. Becca is shown to obey and respect Vince, as seen when she stops insulting Bonnie after Vince tells her to stop it. Tavia At first, Vince didn't trust Tavia and suspected her of lying when she arrived at their campsite, saying that they can join her community. If Vince shot Danny's foot, he eventually trusts her and urged the group to come with him, saying that they could use some good food and water. If Vince shot Justin's foot, he will refuse to go with her and tells the group they have to stick together until the end. In the episode "In Harm's Way", Tavia and Vince seem to have stable relationship, however Vince criticized her for smoking and went to tell Carver. (Determinant) Jerry It is unknown whether the two knew or had any interaction with each other. On the prison bus, Marcus became angry and strangled Jerry with his handcuffs. Vince was shocked and can tell Danny or Clyde to save Jerry. After Marcus was shot and Jerry was strangled to death, Vince was saddened, and said that nobody had to die. (Determinant) Marcus Crabtree It is unknown whether the two knew or had any interaction with each other. On the prison bus, Marcus became angry and strangled Jerry with his handcuffs. Vince was shocked by Marcus' actions and can tell Danny or Clyde to stop him. After Marcus was shot in the head by Clyde, Vince can choose to say that Marcus had it coming, showing how little he cared for him. Clyde It is unknown whether the two knew or had any interaction with each other. On the prison bus, it was shown that Vince disliked Clyde for his cowardly behavior when he did nothing to save Jerry from Marcus. Clyde even went so far to shut Vince up that he pointed his shotgun at Vince. Vince was shocked when Clyde was killed by an undead Jerry. Bennett It is unknown whether the two knew or had any interaction with each other. On the prison bus, it was shown that Vince disliked Bennett for not helping Clyde to save Jerry. When Clyde was killed by an undead Jerry, Bennett ran away and left them for dead, showing that he cared little for them, though it is more likely that Bennett was panicking and didn't know what to do. Macon Resident Its unknown what the Macon resident did to Vince's brother, but Vince was enraged, he broke into his apartment and kills him. Vince can choose to regret it or not.}} Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"400 Days" **"Vince's Story" **"Epilogue" Season 2 *"In Harm's Way" (Determinant) Trivia *Vince, along with Bonnie, Russell, Wyatt, and Shel, were introduced via Vines from the Telltale Games official Twitter account early June 2013. *Vince is one of two characters Anthony Lam has voiced, the other being the Stranger. *Vince's story in "400 Days" is very similar to Lee Everett's story in "A New Day": **Both characters were being transported to prison for killing someone. ***Vince is actually shown killing his victim, whereas Lee killed his off-panel. **Both stories took place at the beginning of the apocalypse. **Both characters used a shotgun (of the same model) to kill the first walker they encounter. **Both characters were put in a pit decision between two characters on the first episode they were introduced. ***In Vince's scenario, one must be sacrificed so the other can live. *Vince is the only protagonist in "400 Days" that will kill a walker regardless of the player's actions. **Wyatt will kill walkers if he leaves the car in his story. **Russell will have the choice to kill a walker in his story if his story is played before Bonnie's. **Bonnie will kill a walker if her story is played before Russell's or if Russell decides to keep the walker alive in his story. **Shel and Tavia do not kill any walkers in their respective stories. *Vince appeared to have taken a leadership role at the five protagonists' camp, or he was at least the one who did the bulk of the watch duty. **When Becca insults Bonnie over her decisions, Vince disarms her. **When Tavia confirms who's coming and who's staying, Vince states "We understand. I think we've all made up our minds." **When Tavia is first seen by the group, Russell calls Vince to deal with her. *If Vince shot Justin, he will say that he learned from Danny that the group needs to stick together in order to survive. However, even if everyone else decides to go with Tavia, Vince will not stick with them. *He, among the protagonists with non-canon deaths, has the least non-canon deaths in "400 Days", with only three. *During earlier development, it seems Vince was originally Caucasian, instead of Asian evidenced by the vine. *During "In Harm's Way", Vince is the only protagonist of "400 Days" to not encounter Clementine. (Determinant) *Vince's prisoner identification number is 34601. This is a reference to Jean Valjean from Les Miserables, whose number is 24601. *Vince has the most possible named character kills in "400 Days". *Vince is the only protagonist at the campsite who cannot be swayed by Tavia's words, only going with her if he shot Danny's foot off. *Vince and Russell are the only protagonists that always shoot a gun in "400 Days". **One of Vince's shootings is not controlled by the player. **Bonnie, Shel, and Tavia never fire guns in their stories. **Wyatt only shoots if he leaves the car, or takes the gun from Eddie during the chase sequence in his story. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:400 Days Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Protagonist Category:Prison Bus Category:Player Character Category:Unknown Category:NPC Category:Howe's Hardware Category:Macon Category:Main Characters